<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Now, I Wait by River_Grace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576578">For Now, I Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Grace/pseuds/River_Grace'>River_Grace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Message in a bottle, Soulmates, not really sure how to classify this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Grace/pseuds/River_Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for someone very special to me, unfortunately, she decided to cut her time here short. So this is in her memeory, June 1, 2019</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Now, I Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My love,</p><p>I know that I'm thinking far ahead but I can't help it. How could I help it? When you love someone so beautiful, so nice, so perfect you can't help but think of a future with them. I can already imagine the perfect date, the perfect night with you. I'll take you to this forest that my dad found solitude in as a kid and help you march up the incline. When we get to the top we'd set up the camp that we planned and talk, about everything. Maybe explore the forest a little more, but the true date will start at midnight. All of the lights will be turned off and we will peer up at the stars, the heavens. Surrounded by only the forest and each other, the only light coming from the sky above. I know that it's cheesy, but that's all I want. I want to be able to look at the stars, side by side with you in peace. No one to bother us, no one to judge us, no one but each other to think about. This date will mark the day that we made it, the day that we were rewarded for enduring the torture of never being able to meet. </p><p>I may not know your name, the color of your eyes, how tall you are, your gender, the color of your skin, your personality, but I still love you. You do not know any more than me, we may have walked right by each other not knowing we were destined, but one day the day we meet will be the day our suffering ends. </p><p>It's cruel that we are given soulmates, the people we are meant to be with forever. It sounds amazing, to have someone who will love you no matter what and who will understand you, but the waiting for them is torture. It's torture to know that you are out there just out of my reach. We look at the same moon at night waiting to come together, imagining what the other is like. The worst part of it all is watching the ones around you find their love, their other half. Of course, you're happy for them, but you can't help but worry if you'll have that. Will my love reject me, have they passed, did they never exist? For now, all I can do is imagine and add to the perfect night, the night all of this suffering ends and we are together forever. </p><p>Until then, your soulmate.</p><p>I grab the bottle beside me and roll the letter up into a tube. Carefully I tie the letter in place with the other half of my heart. Placing the letter and heart into the bottle I seal it and place it in my bag. One day, this bottle will return to me along with my other half. Only then will my heart be whole. </p><p>I watch as the waves carry my letter to whoever deserves it, whoever will love me endlessly. I can't help but let the hot tears run down my face as I grip the part of my heart that I keep to myself. The cold metal digs into my palm as my grip tightens.</p><p>"Until then, my love."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>